Physical fitness equipments are important tools for modern people to maintain good health and fitness, and various fitness equipments are designed to meet different needs by different parts of human body. Presently commercially available air resistance exerciser are characterized by a large scale fan which is driven to rotate by force mechanically transformed from the energy generated by the user and provides exercise resistance through the rotation of blades thereon. For the users, a steadily increased resistance may be obtained from such air resistance exercises and, consequently, injuries occurred during exercise may be minimized, because the exercise resistance generated by such equipments varies with the rotation speed of the blades on the fan. It is therefore an obvious trend to use such fitness equipments.
However, the rotation of fan blades would inevitably stir the air flow in the room where the fitness equipment is located and used and therefore causes drifting dust in the air which degrades the cleanness of air and has reverse influence on the users who are using the equipments.
In view of this shortcoming existed in the conventional air resistance fitness equipments, the applicant then tried to develop based on his experiences over years an air resistance exerciser which is provided with a power generator on the fan rotation mechanism which is commonly possessed and needed by such type of exerciser. The rotation of this rotation mechanism may drive the power generator to generate electric power which flows through a circuit and is voltage stabilized and voltage increased to provide a voltage source for a set of ionizers. Negative ions are formed by this set of ionizers, then pass an air filter to filtrate dusts in air and deliver clean and negative-ions-contained air to the room, the health of the users is therefore protected.